Short Stories: ShikixRima
by SatinRibbons
Summary: /ShikixRima/ Series of oneshots... Open to suggestions too!
1. Enchanted to meet you

**REVISED. For all the Shiki x Rima fans out there.**

**Disclaimer: VK belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**READ. ENJOY. Don't forget to REVIEW! =D**

* * *

"Mama, will there be others like me?" A little girl with strawberry blonde hair broke the still silence in the car.

She had a fair face, cherry red lips and inquisitive clear blue eyes. If she kept quiet, one may mistake her for a doll.

"You're not the only one Rima. Remember to be nice to everyone, especially Master Kaname." Rima nodded upon her mother's words, "Yes Mama, you've told me that a million times already." The car pulled to a halt as it reached a mansion on the hill.

Inside the building, intricate designs graced the walls and ceilings.

People, or should I say…vampires, of all ages wore clothes that make the best brands wallow in shame, jewels adorned, shone like the stars in the night sky.

Everyone polished to perfection…

Looking around, Rima never felt so alone. The other children were not interested to play in the gardens. _Kaname isn't so great after all, just because he's a pureblood everyone sticks to him like moths to lights_, she thought.

So, when she thought no one noticed her, she slipped away. However, someone did actually saw her, a small boy with incredibly messy hair.

His eyes never strayed far from her the moment she entered the ballroom. Silver-grey eyes watched her every movement and when she went to the gardens, he followed.

The flowers were in full bloom; the grass evergreen and the butterflies fluttered about like lovebirds. Rima danced passed the vegetable patch, circled several trees and skipped on the stones.

Feeling rather tired, she walked into a gazebo nearby to rest. Ruby red roses covered the walls of the gazebo; each rose gave off a sweet smelling scent…

Just one…

She reached out and…accidentally cut her finger on the thorns.

Blood oozed out; the sweet scent filled the gazebo immediately engulfing her. She looked at her finger, now red with blood, _oh no_!

Just then, a boy with terribly messy chestnut hair came in and sat down beside her, "Come here."

He reached for her injured finger and licked the blood away. Rima could not help but blush. No one had ever tasted her blood.

As much as she tried to avert her eyes somewhere else, Rima couldn't help but stare at the mysterious boy. His silver eyes never wavered from hers.

Slowly, he withdrew from her finger. Then, Rima waved her hands in front of him, trying to snap him of out the gaze. He blinked and produced black ribbons from thin air.

"For you…"

Rima took the ribbons, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, he stood up, snatched the ribbons from her and began on her hair. When he was done, Rima reached to touch her hair, Wow!

Together, they went back to the ballroom.

"Rima, where have you been?" Rima's Mother looked at her questioningly, her gaze shifted from her new pigtails to the little boy, " Hello, what's your name?" Rima nudged the boy in the ribs.

"Senri…Shiki."

Rima's mom smiled kindly, "Where's your mother?" she asked.

Shiki looked around and pointed to a lady with long silky auburn hair.

"Well, she has been looking for you for the past hour. You better go to her now."

He hesitated, "Goodbye Rima." Staring at his back, Rima silently wished that that hour lasted forever.

_Shiki…_

**

* * *

**

What are you waiting for?

**You've read the story, enjoyed it (my assumption)… **

**REVIEW NOW! XDDD**


	2. In our dreams

**REVISED Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The glossy runway gleamed under the bright lights; columns of plastic chairs filled the whole place. Celebrities, photographers, reporters, designers…etc sat in their respective places, waiting for the show to begin.

Backstage, models were everywhere: changing, touching up, practicing their walk and posing. Everyone, except a boy with terribly messy chestnut hair, did something. He sat on a couch, looking bored.

"Shiki," his manager suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "This is Rima. She'll be walking and doing the final pose with you." She stepped aside, revealing a girl about fourteen years of age.

For a moment, their eyes met. Shiki felt a sudden urge to sink his fangs into her neck, to taste that wonderful liquid underneath, _why did I forget to take the blood tablets just now?_

Shiki brows furrowed and he narrowed his silver eyes at her. _Gah! I need to get away from her._ He stood up and walked away, hoping that his thirst would soon fade.

_What's up with that glare? He better give me a good explanation for that_, Rima followed him.

Shiki staggered down the deserted corridor, his arm on the wall for support. His desire to feed on blood nearly exposed him. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about Rima's creamy white neck.

"Shiki? Do you have something against me? Cuz you weren't exactly friendly." Rima placed a hand on his shoulder, tugging a little to make him face her. His eyes flew wide open before grabbing her wrist hard and throwing it away.

"Leave me alone." He whispered under his ragged breath. Her delicious scent overwhelmed him, making him ravenous.

Rima reached out and turned his head to face her.

Instead of the silver eyes she saw earlier, bloodshot eyes flashed under the dim lightings.

She took a step back and rummaged her bag for something. Her fingers clasp round the familiar plastic box and she held it out to him.

Shiki looked at the box then back at her.

_Doesn't she know what I want? _

He flung the box away and it broke spilling blood tablets on the floor.

"I'll go get som-" She never got to finish her sentence for Shiki had her pinned to the wall. She could not run; her wrists were stuck behind his palms. As she tried to break free with her strength, the walls trembled and some plaster fell from the ceiling.

Shiki leaned closer to her; lips touching her jaw…Rima closed her eyes.

_Just get it over with… _

A small gasp escaped from her cherry red lips when his fangs pierced her skin giving him access to the fresh blood that he so wanted. Rima stared straight ahead as he drank ravenously. _It hurts._

Shiki licked the wound before turning to look at Rima. She stood silent and inscrutable.

Smiling as he tiled her chin up, her eyes met his and…

"There y-y-you are-" Shiki's manager faltered as she spotted them together, inches away from each other. Recovering from shock, the manager managed to get her words out, " The show's about to start any moment, please get ready."

Shiki reacted by taking Rima's hand and leading her back. They didn't say a word on the way there or when the make up artists fussed about them. There's nothing much to be said is there? Especially not in front of these curious mortals.

The models lined up, Shiki and Rima joined them at the back of the line. Music started, models strut out in pairs. As soon as the second last pair walked back, both of them strode to the translucent screen, posing before heading out to the front. The runway seemed to stretch on forever.

The duo strode to the end, ready to pose. Flashes went off like crazy and Rima felt her head spin, legs giving away…

The impact against the floor never came though, instead she saw a figure leaning over her: Shiki

If you were an audience, you would have thought that they were posing for the camera.

Their position was the last part of a saucy dance, the part where the guy lowers the girl, holding only her waist and leg…

The crowd applauded.

Heading back, Rima felt her cheeks burn hotter and hotter as they reach backstage. She slumped onto the furthest couch and buried her head in her hands.

_I'm so dead… Why did I fell on stage?_

Shiki sat down beside her and played with a lock of her hair, twirling it between his fingers.

"Please, go away." Rima murmured behind her hands.

"Why should I?" Shiki replied smugly, moving closer to her. He pulled her hands away from her face. Rima bitterly rose from her position and walked towards the exit.

"Rima? Where are you going?" The manager called after her. She caught up with Rima, panting.

"You don't have to tell me, I'm fired, right?" Rima muttered. The manager look at her like she was crazy.

"What're you talking about? Every magazine out there wants you and Shiki on their covers!"

Rima's eyes widened, "Wha-"

"You heard me. Now go wait with Shiki while I settle some matters." She walked away in a hurry.

Rima strolled back to the couch, sitting as far as possible from Shiki. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Miss me?"

"In your dreams." Rima glowered, looking straight into his eyes.

"Then I must be dreaming." Gently, he brushed her cheeks with the tip of his fingers. She wanted to do something, anything to wipe that smirk from his face but…instead; she hugged him, whispering a thank you before letting go.

Shiki pulled her back, arms around her.

"I told you…I _am_ dreaming."

**

* * *

Haha! Another one done… **

**MUST REVIEW! Or I won't write anymore…**

**Come on! Give me you best shot (suggestion)**


	3. No Pocky for you

**Summary: No one could ever separate Rima from her Pocky. Want one? Try harder. Yet she never hesitates to give it to one particular boy... **

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. **

* * *

"Rima, you brought Pocky?"

Six year old Aido held his hand out to a little girl with pretty blonde locks tied up in two pig tails, apparently reaching to get one of that chocolate covered biscuit stick.

Rima's big cerulean eyes widened and she hugged the red box closer to her chest, tightening her hold on it.

"Aww, c'mon! Just one?" Aido begged and gave a pout.

Rima shook her head and backed away, stepping onto the shoes of another girl.

"Of course she won't give you any _stupid_, you're scaring her," Aido narrowed his eyes and gave the girl a mean look, making her glare right back with much menace.

"Rima! Don't listen to Ruka, she wants your Pocky too."

"What? I'm not like you, only thinking about food all day!"

Then, Aido got real frustrated and lunged at poor Rima's Pocky.

With quick reflexes, Rima dodged and he fell right onto the playground floor, painfully.

Ruka laughed, clutching her tummy as Aido scowled at her, rubbing his bum. And clever Rima took this chance to slip away from the scene that Aido created.

As Rima walked pass the swings, she noticed a boy with rather messy chestnut hair sitting there all by himself. She went up to him and offered a Pocky. The boy's silver eyes lit up and he gave her a rare smile, making her blush.

"Ha!" Aido found Rima with Ruka not too far behind.

"That's unfair! Shiki has a Pocky and I don't!" He pointed at the lone stick that the boy on the swing held. He looked from Shiki to Rima and noticed a tinge of pink on Rima's cheeks. Aido raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Rima," he stepped closer towards her, "could it be...you like Shiki?" He whispered, making himself only audible to Rima.

This time, Rima's blush was more than obvious. She took one last look at Shiki's unsuspecting face, grabbed the Pocky from his hand and took off.

* * *

The next day~

—

"Yahoo! I got Pocky! I got Pocky!" Aido's exclaims could be heard echoing along the corridor. He dashed pass everyone only halting at Kaname's side to offer him a stick.

"Kaname! You should have one! Pocky are like tha best food ever!" He waved a chocolate Pocky stick in front of Kaname's eyes.

"Aido. I do not eat stuff that are taken from someone else without their permission. Please return it back to it's respective owner." And with that, Kaname strode away leaving devastated Aido alone in the corridor.

"Hey." A small but firm voice called out to the lone blond. Just like yesterday at the swings, Shiki had the same messy chestnut hair and bored stare that seem to come with him all the time.

"That Pocky isn't yours is it? Please give it here." Behind our very brave Shiki was Rima. She had her fingers clutched upon Shiki's jacket sleeve, cerulean eyes staring angrily straight at Aido.

"Oh. I found it on the floor along the corridors. It didn't say it was anyone's." Aido hid the Pocky behind him as if that would brush them off and let him have it. The truth is he _did_ found it along the corridors just that it was right in front of Shiki's dorm room.

"Well, it isn't for you anyway. Just give it here." Shiki held his hand out for the box.

"Rima. I didn't know you'd get yourself a boyfriend _that_ quickly." Aido flashed the girl a mischievous smile.

Rima let go of the jacket that she had held on to since she told Shiki that her Pocky for him was taken by Aido.

In less than a second, a loud smack could be heard followed by a shout from Aido and Rima got back her Pocky.

Yet again, she offered her Pocky to Shiki and they happily munched on the Pocky that they fought so hard to get back.

**

* * *

Wheeeeee~**

**I know it's short but hey! It's supposed to be like that! XDDDD**

**Review pwease?**


End file.
